Many systems have been concerned with confirming the identity of a user, and several of these have incorporated one or more of various biometric signatures, which are believed to be unique for each individual. Examples of biometric information, which has historically been used to confirm the identity of a user, include scans of finger prints, retinal scans, and voice prints.
Once a user's identity has been determined, the determination can be used to enable/disable access to a device or functions for use with a device. Furthermore, a user's identity can be used to load a set of user preferences, when the particular user is operating the device. Still further a secure manner of establishing one's identity can be used to authenticate the source information communicated by the user of a device.
Security mechanisms, generally need to have safeguards in place, which will limit their circumvention. However, it is generally understood that no security mechanism is fool proof. If one is given enough time and sufficient resources, most security mechanisms can be overcome. Correspondingly, a security minded individual will often try to make the task of overcoming the security mechanisms as difficult as possible.
At least one manner, which has been used to enhance various security mechanisms involves implementing locks which do not have a static key, i.e. a fixed solution such a password. In some instances an algorithm can be used in connection with a pseudo random set of inputs, where the response as determined by the algorithm is dependent upon the pseudo random set of inputs, which are extremely unlikely to be anticipated, as well as can similarly be set up so as to be unlikely to ever repeat. Consequently any previously intercepted valid responses would likely be invalid and/or of limited assistance relative to a determination of future responses. As a result, one would need to be able to decode the algorithm and intercept the future pseudo-random inputs before a valid future response could be generated. Still further where the algorithm incorporates the variability associated with a user's biometric information, one would presumably need access to the individual as part of the decomposition of the algorithm. Biometric data generally is rather complex and so for many types of biometric data does not readily decode based upon casual observance, and therefore any attempt to decode would be relatively fairly intrusive, and consequently the ability to use biometric information as part of an algorithm for use as a security mechanism, would make one's attempts to decode the algorithm fairly obvious.